Annie Hughes
Annie Hughes (UsagiTsukinoMoon) is a grey area character within "The Sixth Sense" Project, who was captured and manlipuated into working for The Government. Annie died after being mortally wounded during a mission, she lived for a few weeks until it took it's downtward turn. Powers Annie Hughes was born with the ability to nullify the powers of others around her, it's more affective when she's in danger but can also use it when she's not. She discovered this power by accident when she was a young girl, having nullified her brother's powers. She later discovered she had another power; the ability to steal memories. Both abilities shorten her life span, making her more and more ill each time she used her powers. History Annie Hughes was born in a small town within the United States of America, and the youngest daughter of a small family. Growing up for the young Annie seemed pretty normal; after all she was brought up in a family of gifted people. Her family kept their powers a secret, wanting a normal life and to hide away from The Government. Annie seemed like the most normal out of all of them, her powers only manifesting when her brother decided to use his own powers against her. She defended herself but nullifying his powers, and as she grew she used this gift as a handy way to protect herself. It was not long until she also discovered that had the ability to erase memories, often getting into trouble with her parents when she used this power. But her childhood was often plagued with illnesses that her parents could not discover the source of, both mother and father unaware that their daughter's ill health was duo with her powers. Annie soon left home when she was of age and started working in the local dinner, enjoying her happy little life as a normal human being. But the news of her powers were slowly spreading, as much as her parents tried to hide it, their daughter seemed unaware of how feared her powers were. As the night shift started, a middle aged man walked into the dinner and approached Annie, asking simple and correct questions. It was not long until he had loosened Annie's tongue long enough for her to slip up, unaware that his smile meant much more than she was aware. Upon returning home the lights failed to turn on, panic hit home as she found herself unable to use her powers to defend herself and she soon came face to face with the man she met in the dinner; Kent Mansley. Annie was arrested by The Government, and with no where to go Annie agreed to join. When she joined The Government, she found it hard to fit in, found herself longing to do nothing but run from what she was being forced to do. For the first few missions she had been given, Mansley along with her to make sure she didn’t warn anyone off. It bugged her, she found herself feeling more and more trapped until he backed off and she was given her freedom. It was wonderful and new, she was given her own little house just out the HQ and she was allowed to be more. But her attention was drawn back to The Government when a charming young man was teamed up with her for one of her missions, she fell hard and fast for John Rolfe and the two soon found themselves dating. John moved in with Annie, the two become closer under the watch of the government. But their happiness and freedom was short lived, upon returning home from a mission Annie found herself face to face with a horrible scene. The power had been cut, everywhere was dark. She headed up the stairs to their bedroom, opening the door she discovered a blood chilling scene; John Rolfe was murdered. The first thought in her head was that The Government had done something and she rushed to demand answers. Whether they lied to her, or not, she wasn’t sure, but she was informed it wasn’t them but someone who either she or John Rolfe had tried to capture or someone linked to someone they had caught. At that moment Annie suddenly became angered with those gifted out there, using their powers in an ill way to hurt and kill those who are innocent, uncaring of what damage they are doing. At that moment she pushed forwards and focused on trying to bring those with gifts in, until one day she met a young man. The young man could detect abilities; he could see them just by looking at the person. As he looked at her he could see not just Annie's abilities but also another set...the young man inquiring if she was pregnant. The discovery of her pregnancy was a mistake, and it came as a surprise to Annie. At that moment she didn't want the child to be prodded and poked by the tests she had gone through. Annie disappeared for ten months, pretending she was following the lead on someone who killed Rolfe to get The Government off her back. She gave birth to a little girl, and she left her at an orphanage. Ever since, secretly, Annie has kept in contact with those looking after her daughter; getting updates, photos and videos, waiting for the sign she needs to step in. Ever since Annie has worked for The Government, she gained friends like; Quasimodo, Aladdin and Tiana. Relationships, Friendships & Enemies John Rolfe John Rolfe and Annie Hughes were engaged until his untimely death, or so Annie believes. They met while working for The Government, the two worked closely together and found enjoyment in what they did. John Rolfe is the biological father of Annie's daughter Kim, though this information is unknown to everyone but Annie herself. John was murdered in their house from what Annie believes to be a revenge killing by someone like them, or someone who has a connection to someone they brought in. She promised that one day she'd find that murderer and bring him/her to justice; whether it's bringing him/her back to The Government, stealing their memories until they have none left, or resorting to more inhumane means. Kim Possible Kim Possible was born from the union of John Rolfe and Annie Hughes; a child who had inherited both her parent's powers. Kim is unaware of her parentage (or so it was thought) and was put into an orphanage when she was a few days old, because her mother wanted to keep her safe. Annie adored her daughter and has kept a close watch over her; collecting all news articles, videos and information to make sure she's safe. It has been known that Annie has even misled The Government when it comes to her daughter, though she has yet to be discovered by her higher ups. In the recent months Kim's powers have awoken, and she's finding her way back to her parents unaware of her father's demise. Aladdin Aladdin was one of the first people Annie met and bonded with, someone who she could happily confined in after the death of Rolfe. She found it hard to open up at first after the event, often coming across as angery, bitter and cold. But Aladdin managed to find his way through her exterior and to the real Annie. She always sees Aladdin as someone she could talk to, even if she often shrugs it off when he says certain things. Admittedly Annie has always found Aladdin's power rather annoying, especially when the subject of children comes up as she had to find a way to say she's had a daughter without openly saying yes. Besides that fact, Annie would stand up for him no matter what, and as it stands she is completely unaware of the situation her friend now finds himself in. Tiana Tiana and Annie were probably the closest when it came to the people Annie knew and spoke with; it was this friendship which probably helped Annie out a lot. The two young women found themselves bonding over more than just clothes, with closely matching gifts they found themselves able to talk more freely. Out of all her friends though, Tiana is probably the only person who Annie may have been openly true about her daughter, believing she would protect her secret. Without Tiana she would probably find herself going completely and utterly mad, having no one she'd probably be unable to clear her mind of all the things that trouble her. She just opens up and Tiana feels the same for her, so she can be there for her as well. Quasimodo The relationship between Quasimodo and Annie is rather unknown, but they are close enough that Annie would feel terrible if anything happened to him. Quasimodo is part of Annie's family at The Government, and she'd back him up to the hilt if she had to. One of her most favorite memories was the time it was just the two of them eating dinner, when everyone else was busy. He has this way of making her smile, and she's thankful for having him around as much as she's thankful for the others. Milo Thatch Milo and Annie have rarely met informally, outside of business, until recently. Upon being shot Annie has found herself in Milo's care, aware of his presence but unable to communicate with him. The two have met briefly in the past due to her missions, but outside of that they barely known each other. Kent Mansley Mansley and Annie have a rather love-hate relationship, the two are unable to get on but Annie has started to understand why he does what he does. Annie views Mansley as a vile man who has no compassion for others, but she also sees him as someone who does have a good side and actually wants to make the world better. Even if she sees him as a good person, she would not trust him as far as she can throw and refuses to give him any knowledge of her past or secrets. Though it currently seems he has discovered one; her very own daughter, and her world is about to come crashing down. Current Timeline *A forest fire broke out, but it was no normal forest fire. Annie was despatched to deal head on with the culprit, none of the others were really able to approach without her nullifying his powers. She is later ordered to erase his memories to keep him calm, which she does but at a price; she gains the knowledge of Megara and starts to question who she is. *Annie, Aladdin and Tiana speak of this Megara business, both girls siding together and seeing no good coming from this at all. *Annie, Aladdin, Quasimodo and Tiana are soon sent out after news of someone causing problems, heading towards an isolated village. After arriving horse back they find skeletons galore, and Annie simply shrugs it off as nothing. As she turns her back she's shot, falling into a coma. *She is returned back to the HQ and is placed into the ICU, many not believing she's going to wake up. Milo is dispatched into her room to look after her, and she is often visited by her friends, unaware that Aladdin is missing. *3 weeks later Annie finally passed away from her injuries. Current Videos Video:Wrapped My Soul In Chains Video:The truth behind the lifes... Video:Who are you... Video:In loving memory... Video:The road I walk... Category:Hunter Category:Gifted Category:Government Employees